venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hills of Hell
'''The Hills of Hell '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert and his brothers get on a boat and they paddle to Antarctica. Terrence wonders why their there, and Robert responds by telling hin they're on a search for the Hills of Hell. He claims that anyone who ventures to deep into the hills will becone insane. Athanios is too scared to go in, but Robert forces him too. As they keep going in, Robert picks up a journal, titled 'The Necromza'. Robert flips it open to a page about 'The Swivle', or 'Great Elders'. Tyler thinks they've met them before, but Robert dismisses it and puts the journal in his bag. Scottie walks to the start of the hills and sees a Fossil of The Dome! Robert takes a fossil and keeps venturing (This is filled with Venture puns). He sees a frozen 'Swivle' frozen in ice and reaches a giant wall of ice. Robert tries to break through, but nothing happens. Tyler gets a pickaxe and strikes the wall with it, causing it to make a doorway in the ice. Terrence goes inside and sees an abandoned city with Non-Euclidian shapes. Robert is amazed with the great city and starts exploring. Suddenly, a 'Swivle' alien broke out of the ice! Suddenly, more 'Swivle's fly out of the hole! A 'Swivle' says to Robert that they are the Suîvè and kidnaps Robert. The rest of the Suîvè kidnap his brothers and try to fly away. Robert takes out his gun and starts shooting at the Suîvè. They deflect the shots, but drop Robert's brothers. Robert kicks a Suîvè, and he falls to the ice. Suddenly, the ice cracks, and Robert and his brothers fall into a sewer. The water drains, and they end up in a tunnel. A blueberry came out of a small vent. Some more blueberries hopped out and tried to kill Robert. Robert started to shoot at them, but they kept dodging the shots. A blueberry kidnaps Robert, and then more berries kidnap his brothers. They carried them into a deeper tunnel, where multiple Venturian skeletons a blueberry tries to eat Tyler, but it gets smushed by his foot. Suddenly, a Suîvè flies out of a vent, and carries the berries away. A fight ensues as more Suîvè arrive to the scene. Robert tries to escape, but a kind of purple-ish ooze attacks him. It tries to eat Athanios, but is shoved away by Terrence. The ooze eats the blueberries, but are attacked by the Suîvè. Robert tries shooting at them, but ends up attracting a large Dragon, and it seems to resemble an Ammonite. It attacks the Suîvè, and it causes the roof to collapse. Robert and his brothers escape onto the surface. They enter a building and see some Hellish Penguins! They are yellow and blind penguins. Robert tries to exit without the penguins attacking him, but fails. The penguins start pecking at Robert, and try to kidnap him. Robert tries to stab the penguin, but nothing happens. They try to take him downstairs, but suddenly an ooze attacks the penguin. The penguins leave Robert behind, and they attack the ooze. Robert and his brothers run out of the town. They stop at the entrance and hit the ice so it covers up the entrance. Then they go down to the Southern Ocean and get on their boat and leave. Robert notices some slime on his boat, but he ignores it and paddles away to Peskite. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three